


Beg

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, lightly hinted previous Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, not sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Since Lucifer, Asmodeus hadn't seen a single soul that didn't fear him besides the Archangel himself. Arthur Ketch didn't fear anything at all.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> How did no one write this ship before? I feel like it's RIGHT THERE.

“That was a stupid idea.” he said, almost smug.

The demons looked at him through the corner of their eyes, not wanting to call attention. They couldn't avoid listening as this man, _a human_ , talked to their present king as if he were anyone else. They even smelled the air, but there was no fear present.

“Hm.” Asmodeus glared, amused and threatening, searching his face for anything at all. “Yes, it was a stupid idea.” He agreed humbly when he found nothing. Ketch would have smirked if he were anyone else, but he wasn't.

Asmodeus couldn't help himself. Maybe it was from the days with Lucifer... He hadn't met anyone since him that didn't fear him. That almost wanted to tame him too. Asmodeus hated being owned by the archangel, but when his Luci turned his back on him over a single retaliation, it left a hole, an itch that hadn't been touched until now. It made his stomach bubble with excitement and made him want to make that feeling his forever.

Ketch hadn't thought much when he searched for the prince. It was half out of retaliation to Dean Winchester and half boredom. It was true that the threat Michael posed frightened him slightly, in a survival sort of way, but that was the details of it. He couldn't quite understand the feeling of being scared by a presence no matter how mighty. In the end, anything could be killed. And everything would be.

Neither of them expected it to become anything at all more than a business proposal, but Ketch saw the look on his face and finally smirked, almost embarrassed. Asmodeus squinted at him in thought before waving his lackeys away.

“Out.” He said loudly, but without an echo. By the time the word was out of him, it was as silent as if it had never left him. Almost immediately the room was empty, save for Ketch and the prince.

“I take it you didn't send them away for us to talk strategies.” Ketch felt the slightest bit nervous, but put it behind his mind. If things went South he'd just leave. The demon smiled at him, savoring him.

“Come closer.” He demanded, and Ketch almost didn't. It wasn't like him to turn to commands, but there was something like a beg in Asmodeus body that made him want to touch. He walked slowly, but surely, continuously, until his feet touched the throne. The whole feeling of the room changed then. Ketch was utterly in charge. He could feel the bubbly anxiety coming from a suddenly smaller looking Asmodeus. Ketch smirked, reaching out. He put his hand on the prince's shoulder, almost holding him there and leaned down, staring into those golden eyes. There was a challenge in them, but still too cocky, too sure and Ketch let his breath fall on Asmodeus’ lips before pulling away completely and turning around.

“I don't do this kind of thing with demons.” Ketch explained, walking away slowly.

“Would you care to make an exception for a prince?” And there it was. A beg. Spoken too fast too soon to be anything else. It filled Ketch with lust and want. He'd tease more, but he was feeling impatient with the warmth in his guts. He stopped in the middle of the room, back still to the throne.

“It will be a new low for me.” Ketch answered, promising. He fixed his cuff slowly before turning back around. “Though I believe this place is... A bit unappealing.” He waved at the dead looking room. “You do know where to find me.” Ketch watched his reaction and knew it was taking everything the demon had not to do anything. “Goodbye.” Ketch turned back around, walking hastily. The smugness on his face was more than deliberate for the demons outside to see and start to wonder about.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is more an idea than an actual fic, but I may or may not add on to this eventually.


End file.
